Linear and rotary actuators are useful devices to operate material handling and/or flow control equipment. This equipment may be found in hazardous areas and/or used to regulate flow of volatile materials (e.g., combustible gasses and liquids). As such, actuators that pair with this equipment must satisfy certain safety requirements including, for example, safety requirements that define a maximum operating temperature for the device.